Love and Law
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: this another side story to "Becoming One, an Inuyasha fanfiction". Naraku and Miroku as their life as male married laywers. rated "t" unless further proven


Hello Again! I am so happy that you decided to read these shorties. I have to go through the usual pain in the ass protocol: I don't own not one damn Inuyasha character…but I wish I did. At least Fluffy.

Love and law

"Your honor, may I point out that this man…has killed three women and admitted to doing so! And this man…wants him to be freed back into society." Naraku then stood and paced back and forth in front of the judge, who could have cared less.

"Mr. Onigumo, I agree with your appeal. Lets us have a 30 minute recess and come back this." The judge then banged his gravel and walked away. Naraku snarled. He was not pleased.

"Naraku? Don't worry. I know you are going to win this.." Naraku's alpha, Miroku, said as he eased his mate. The two were not only mates, they were partners in the Law field.

"I know, but this other lawyer is stubborn. But then again, so am I." the spider hanyou then leaned against his mate and walked with him to a vending machine.

Placing a 5 yen coin into the slot, Miroku handed Naraku a chilled coffee.

"here, I'll tell you what. If we win, I will take you out to dinner, and does Yume Kira sound good?" asked Miroku. Naraku gulped.

"Then I better win. Yume Kira is so expensive." Chuckling at his greediness, the two lovers gave a quick kiss and went to a nearby diner for a meal.

** ~~~~half an hour later~~~~**

"…am so, we the jury, agree that this man is…guilty." The rival lawyer shouted.

"Now hold on!"

"WHAT?" shouted the judge. He was getting tired of this man ranting on how the suspect was innocent.

"I just want to point out one quick fact. I know that I lost, isn't it a conspiracy for the partners to be lovers? One of them could have tampered with the evidence and rigged the case." the man said. Miroku stood.

"Your point is…what? It is not uncommon for spouses to have similar jobs. We just happened to work for the same guy." The once monk then stood and handed a slip of paper to the judge, who skimmed over the parchment. Naraku stood still.

"Well, there is nothing that says that lovers are not allowed to work with each other, only that they show no romance during cases. An these two have not." The judge then nodded to the lovers.

"But-" Naraku stood and shouted.

"SHUT HIM UP! AND TAKE HIM AWAY!" the bailiff nodded and drug the other lawyer out. He then called back up and took the suspect away to the prison.

"and for the record...Lawyers are not allowed near the evidence! that is all the detectives work!" Miroku shouted after him. both Naraku and the judge chuckled.

"Mr. Onigumo, Mr. Kaazana, you are free to go. Case dismiss." Banging the gravel down, the judge got up and left. Miroku gave his mate a good solid kiss.

"So, shall we head home and get ready?" teased Naraku. Miroku grinned.

"Let's." The mated pair smiled at each other.

** ~~~~Dinner~~~~**

Naraku carefully placed the final cherry stem in his neat pile he made. All the stems were tied neatly in a knot.

"Wow, 50 cherries and a bottle of white wine made you frisky." Joked Miroku. The spider threw a glare at his mate.

"Well, for certain yokai, a cherry can become an aphrodisiac. And who would not be a bit horny after a taste of some high grade wine?" Miroku choked as he listened to Naraku's blunt expression. He tried to swallow the wine he was drinking.

"Wow, never thought of that." Chuckling, Naraku reached over to hold his mates hand. Miroku would not have it. He pulled the spider close and kissed him with passion. Naraku grinned and gave back all he was receiving.

"Umm…excuse me? But the other customers are not liking what you two are doing." Asked a woman. Naraku glanced around the restraunt. they were the only peolpe here, besides a blind man and his dog. Miroku glared.

"Then stop watching. There is no law that states that homosexuals cannot show intimacy in public." The woman stuttered. She then grew angry.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE LAW SAYS THAT! I DON'T WANT FAGGOTS IN MY RESTRAUNT!" it was Naraku the reacted.

"So that is the problem, not the other customers. Why are you so against same sex marriages?" Naraku asked. The woman began to shake.

"Its…its none of business! Get out!"

"Naraku, come. I think we are done here." Miroku took out his wallet and placed the correct amount on the counter. He waited for Naraku to stand next to him. They left. As they walked away, Miroku sighed.

"I'm sorry Naraku that it didn't end up romantic."

"Don't worry about it. Neither of us is hurt, and you did try to please me with the treat." The smaller male leaned against his alpha for reassurance.

"I know, but…" the monk trailed off. The dark hanyou smiled. He wrapped his arms around his mate.

"But nothing. You did what you did because you loved me. And I love what you do." The spider kissed his mate once again and the two walked home.

** ~~~~at home~~~~**

Miroku held his mate close as the two finished watching a western romance called "Blood and Chocolate". As soon as Aiden and Vivian drove to Paris, Naraku was curled in Miroku's lap.

"Hmm… should we go to bed?" purred Naraku. Miroku groaned.

"….no. I promised to treating you for winning, and since I could not treat you at Yume Kira, I have a better idea." Miroku then took out a purple silk scarf and tied it around Naraku's eyes. He then took his hand and led him away.

The monk stopped at their room. He then removed the simple blindfold. Naraku gasped. On their bed were white and red rose petals. About several purple candles were lit around the bed. And a bottle of Spanish wine rested in an ice bucket.

"Oh my god." The spider gasped. The alpha smiled.

"I asked Viva to give me some Spanish wine. When it is homemade, it is very delicious. However, if the public finds out, our beloved bird friend shall end up in jail." Miroku then took out two flutes ( champagne glasses), and poured them each a good amount. Naraku waited as Miroku lifted his glass and took a drink. Naraku smiled and took a sip. The taste was tart and sweet. It was the greatest drink he ever had.

"Now, Naraku, it has been 500 years since we mated. And today, is our anniversary." Miroku then kissed the spider and began to remove the coat and shirt. His belt was loosened and the starched pants fell to his ankles. Naraku was quick to remove the tie and jacket. He was tugging on the belt when a knock was heard.

"DAMN IT!" they both thought. Miroku groaned and headed for the door. Naraku growled his displeasure and remained in bed. He was already naked and was not planning to leave the romantic scene.

** ~~~~living room~~~~**

Kanadi and ToraMaru sat next to each other on the velvet red sofa. The red haired healer wore a smirk. Her lion mate watched the monks every move.

"Look, why are you here? I want to spend time with my mate."

"I know, but I have some news." Kanadi then stood and walked into the two male's room. Naraku reacted.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? WHAAA! Don't tough there!" the spiders annoyed voice wafted into the room. His angry swears at Kanadi went on for half an hour. When the healer came out, she had a somewhat sober look similar to the one she had three hundred years ago.

_ ~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

_ Naraku groaned as the abdominal pains grew. The spider wailed for his mate, but the monk was many miles away. When his mate declared that their mating made him immortal, that night, the pain started. Kanadi gave the hanyou the slightly strong marijuana tea to calm him. It did not work._

_ "Naraku-kun, do you know what is wrong?" asked Kanadi. The spider hissed._

_ "NO I DON'T! THAT'S WHY I AM HERE!" Naraku then threw his head back and screamed. He was too much pain. He barely registered Inuyasha walking in. the inuhanyou had a sad, knowing look on his face. _

_ "Naraku, you are beta correct?" asked Inuyasha. Through the pain, Naraku nodded._

_ "I see…I have sent Kaede to go fetch your mate. He should be here soon." The inuhanyou clutched the spider's hand. They did not have to wait long._

_ Miroku came bursting through the doors and looked ready to collapse._

_ "Naraku! What's wrong?" he panted. The dark hanyou whined. He then called softly to his mate._

_ "I don't know. It hurts." Miroku held the spider's hand. Inuyasha looked ready to cry._

_ "Naraku, you had a miscarriage. And it left you barren and sterile." Inuyasha whispered. Now it was the spiders turn to look ready to cry. Miroku held his mate to his heart._

_ "I have been stripped of my power, and by ability to reproduce. I am a terrible mate." Whimpered Naraku. Miroku made soft shushing sounds._

_ "I don't care. I am just glad that you are alive."_

_ "Naraku? Since you miscarried, the child must either be dissolved in your womb, or removed completely." Kanadi then waited for an answer._

_ "My dead child and my womb. Remove them all." Nodding at the answer, Kanadi then made another stronger batch of the marijuana tea. She placed strong sedatives in the liquid, and made the spider drink the entire cup. He grimaced._

_ "What I gave you will make you pass out. Removing the womb is very painful and dangerous work. It is best for you to be unconscious." Feeling he tea take effect, Naraku was out cold in seconds._

_ "Miroku, it is best if you leave, for you and your mate." The monk obeyed. Kanadi lined up several knives and scalpels. Thin, weak thread was placed next to her._

_ "Time to get to work."_

_ ~~~several hours later~~~_

_ Naraku woke to a searing pain in his abdomen. He placed his hand at the source of pain. Tiny, neat black stitches dotted his belly. A sense of emptiness came with the aches. He groaned in loss._

_ "Hush, my mate. Losing three young is going to harm you, but you are alive." Miroku held Naraku to his chest yet again. The spider blushed. But the ache was fading._

_ "So…its gone for good." Murmured the spider. Miroku nodded._

_ "I'm sorry. I could not give you a child."_

_ "Hey, just because I have harped and egged women to try and bear me a child, doesn't mean that you have to. I'm just glad that you lived, but I prefer no children. From watching Inuyasha and his two, I'd rather not have any." The monk joked. naraku smiled._

_"yeah. i guess we were never meant to have any kids." MIroku then cradled his mate to his chest. the spider smiled into his chest._

_ "Thank you."_

_"for what?"_

_"for being with me." MIroku smiled._

_"any time, my mate."_

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

Miroku gazed at the healer.

"What is wrong? What the hell were you doing to my mate?" shouted Miroku. Kanadi grinned.

"All I did was a checkup. Scars formed where his womb was. I just made sure those scars weren't causing him trouble…but the best way to get a proper reading was around his abdomen…which is very close to his well endowed crotch." She giggled. Miroku Was not pleased.

"I can hear that, but why the sober look." Snarled Miroku. ToraMaru waited for his mate to finish.

"Well, the scar tissue where his womb was has increased, which it shouldn't, but the mammary glands in his chest have increased in size."

"And?" Kanadi sighed.

"And his instincts are telling him to nurse or have a child, but he holds no womb, no ovaries. It seems that his Beta status is making him docile. My guest, either find a woman to have a babe, or go into the adoption system. That way, his body will properly heal. i gave him of my...special herb tea to ease the pain. not only that, it will help heal and erase the scars." Kanadi then turned her gaze to the bedroom's doorway. She could her Naraku trying hard not to wail as he eaveddropped.

"I see. I will find a way to end my mate's pain." Bowing thanks, Miroku led Kanadi and her mate to the door. They bowed back and left. As they left, Miroku went over to his mate. He was trying to stifle a cry.

"Naraku, Kanadi told me some news." The spider opened his ruby eyes.

"What was it?"

"She told me that your body is trying to develop a way to have kids. But since you lack the proper parts, your body is now trying find away to raise a child." Miroku nuzzled his mate's curly hair.

"I see."

Naraku,"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"…I was thinking of adopting a child. But since you are my 'wife', I want your opinion."

"Yes. A child would be nice. Having one around will ease the ache of emptiness I have felt since I miscarried." Nuzzling his alpha, Naraku rested his head on Miroku's shoulder.

"It will be awhile for us to choose a good child. And we also need to find someone who will agree to let us adopt since we are males."

"True. But we also need someone to stay at home and tend to the child…I am Uke, so I will." Confirming that, Naraku waited for his mate's reaction.

"But…you love being a lawyer. Do you really want to give that up?" asked the Seme. Naraku nodded.

"I am beta. It is my duty to raise children. When our child gets older and no longer needs to be watched 24-7, I will return."

"Agreed."

** ~~~~three months later~~~~**

Naraku sat in the comfy rocking chair they bought a month ago. It was another month until they found the perfect child to adopt. Naraku was ecstatic when his mate walked I with a tiny pink bundle in his arms. The baby was hanyou, a butterfly demon, and she had wispy tuffs of red/yellow hair, blue and purple eyes, and a mark shape as butterfly wings on her back. She was the most beautiful child he has ever seen. He mother was human and did not want the babe.

"why she gave you up? I don't know. But if she didn't, I would not have the adorable daughter I have now." Naraku placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. His chest had swelled with milk when he first held her. Right now, the babe was nursing contently.

"I'm home. how is Kochou?" Miroku walked over to his mate and placed a soft hand on Kochou's hair. The baby looked up at her new father and cooed. The sound made Naraku glow.

"hello Miroku. How was the case?"

"well, Kochou's father is less than please that her mother gave her up. But when I told him that she was content with us he calmed a bit, but was not ready to give her up." Naraku whimpered. It was clear as day that the spider already bonded with the baby.

"but… when the jury went to decide, I walked over to him and told him that you were also hanyou and a spider who did not devour others. At that, he seemed more calm. Kochou's mother was upset that her husband…"

"not mate?" Miroku shook his head.

"nope. She was upset that her husband did not tell her that he was demon and that he wanted them to keep the child. She started shouting that she will not be tied down from her work to take care of a half breed monster." Naraku snarled at that. Kochou let out a soft whine at the sound.

"hush…there, there. What happened next?"

"when the jury returned, they said that since only the father wants custody of the baby, they were going to allow Kochou to live with us. But!"

"but?"

"but the father is allowed to come and visit whenever he desires to." Miroku then took Kochou and cradled her in his arms. She cooed at her father's face. Reaching up, the baby got hold of the tie he wore and gave it a tug. The mated pair laughed at the action. The Weakened spider then saddened.

"her father is not going to come is he?" Naraku whispered.

"No. shortly after the case, he was shot by his wife's lover. Both wife and lover went to jail. Her father died almost instantly." Miroku held the girl in the ai and gave a light toss, catching her as she laughed.

"Well, at least we know that her father loved her. And her new family will be there for her." Naraku then rearranged his shirt and went over to his mate.

"I may not have been able to birth a child, but I still gave you one." Naraku smiled as Kochou recognized her new dame. She reached her teeny hands over to the spider. The monk leaned against the spider.

"Like Inuyasha, we have Becomed one."


End file.
